1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel covers and, more specifically, to those types of wheel covers having simulated radially projecting members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such simulated wire wheel covers have been finding greater acceptance from sports car enthusiasts and other automobile afficianados who desire to enhance the aesthetic appearance of their automobile. In fact, such simulated wire wheel covers have been applied also to various types of trucks for the same general aesthetic appearance.
The use of simulated wire wheel covers, however, in the past has not been without certain problems both in terms of their manufacture and their final use. With respect to the former, the prior art forms of simulated wire wheel covers have been expensive to manufacture and required complicated tooling and multitudinous machining and forming steps. With respect to the latter, the prior art forms of simulated wire wheel covers have been excessively heavy and susceptible to misalignment. Because of such weight problems, the prior art forms of simulated wire wheel covers had to be specifically balanced before they could be assembled on the wheel rim. This required an additional step in the manufacturing process and also required the application of weights to the wheel cover to bring it into balance. If such a heavy wheel cover was damaged, for example, bent or hit by a rock or other projectile, it could become out of balance thereby subjecting the wheel to which it is attached to unbalanced dynamic forces. These unbalancing forces have the same effect as an unbalanced wheel and tire assembly and could cause premature wear of the tire and wear of the wheel bearings etc.
It should also be pointed out that prior art forms of simulated wire wheel covers, because of their excessive weight, require special retention systems to maintain their assembly to the wheel rim. These special retention systems add an additional weight and cost penalty.